In expansion valves a first valve part, e.g. in the form of a valve seat, and a second valve part, e.g. in the form of a valve element, are normally arranged movably relative to each other, and relative movements of the valve parts define whether the valve is open or closed, and possibly an opening degree of the valve.
In some cases a differential pressure of an expansion valve will urge valve parts of the expansion valve towards each other. As a consequence, relative movements between the valve parts may be inhibited, e.g. due to friction between the valve parts.
In some fluid circuit, such as some refrigerant circuits of a refrigeration system, it is sometimes desirable to split the flow path into two or more parallel flow paths along part of the fluid circuit. This is, e.g., the case in refrigeration systems comprising two or more evaporators arranged in parallel. It may further be desirable to be able to control the fluid flow to each of the parallel flow paths, e.g. in such a manner that a substantially equal fluid distribution is obtained, or in such a manner that the system is operated in an optimum manner, e.g. in terms of energy consumption or efficiency.